


kitty kitty

by overdose



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Attempt at Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 01:13:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3791104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overdose/pseuds/overdose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Midorima's lucky item is a tiger, and since he hates cats, he went with the closet thing possible, Kagami Taiga, but it turns at Takao is 'dating' Kagami, and everything is a mess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	kitty kitty

**Author's Note:**

> I have a head canon where midorima really fears kagami in secret..... 
> 
> also Takao x kagami is real ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

"Dammit!" Midorima said. "This is not happening." 

"What's wrong, Shin-chan?" Takao asked, trailing behind the shooter. "Is it your horoscope?" He knew him too well. 

"Yes. Cancers are ranked fairly, but it is the lucky item.... It is a 'tiger'." 

"A tiger? Well, you can always get a plushie. Not a real one, of course. Or you can get cat ears, heh heh.! Takao snickered. 

"No! I  _hate_ cats! I do not want to even have possession of something similar." Midorima stiffened. 

"Then," Takao took out his phone. "You can call Kagami-san. He's a cute kitty~"

Midorima wanted to vomit. "Cute kitty...?!" 

"Did I say that out loud? Oopsie." 

"Give me the damn phone!" 

He searched through Takao's contacts, and he had so many stupid names. Ryou-chan, Dai-chan, Snack-chan, Tetsu-chan, Pinapple-senpai, and Neko-chan.

He had to assume that one was Kagami. 

"Kazu?" Kagami's voice sounded sleepy. 

"Ah, no, it's Midorima. I need a favour from you." 

"Okay, first of all," he began. "Don't get my hopes up, and why couldn't you call me from your phone?"

"I don't have your number, Bakagami.. .  _Neko-chan_." He said the nickname with distaste. 

"Shut the hell up. What favour do you want?"

"My lucky item is a tiger. Since I hate cats.... I do not want to get something tiger-related, so will you hang out with me for the day?"

"Hahaha!" Kagami laughed over the phone. "Midorima is scared of cats?!" 

"Die!"

"Haha, that's funny. I'll hang out with you, only if you pay me back." 

"In what way?" 

"I want a date with Kazu." 

Takao was in his own world and didn't even hear that. 

"Wow, you're stupider than ever. Fine, you can..." he glared at Takao. "Go on a date with him. Meet us at Shuutoku?"

"Okay." 

 

* * *

 

 

Kagami couldn't stop snickering. "Afraid of cats." 

"Sh-shut up!" Midorima said. 

"Shin-chan, you're not being nice!" Takao frowned. "Tai-chan is a friend of mine." 

The senpais raised an eyebrow at the trio.

Kagami looked away and blushed.

"Oh god," Midorima wanted to slap himself. "I don't care."

"Tai-chan, could you help me practice?"

"What?! No! He's my lucky item!"

"Tai-chan is not an item." 

"You can't just...!"

"Sorry, Kazu, but I made a deal. Don't worry, though." 

"Ah, Tai-chan is so sweet!" 

"You two are disgusting!" 

All Kagami did was watch Midorima, but he had to make sure he wasn't caught staring at Takao, because then Midorima would yell, and then Takao would tease, and the only reason Kagami did this was to date Takao. 

"My head hurts." Kagami said. 

 

* * *

 

 

Now after a sweaty afternoon, they all went to the showers. 

"I don't have to shower with you, right?" Kagami asked. 

"Shower with me, Tai-chan!" Takao said. 

"Both of you die. Just wait outside or something." 

"Alright." 

"Aw, but Tai-chan..!"

 

* * *

 

 

"No." 

Midorima said for the tenth time. "I don't think you've seen Bakagami eat." 

"I have, and he's so cute while he does it!" 

"I am hungry, after all-" Kagami said. "Why don't we go to Maji Burger?" 

"Yes!" Takao held Kagami's hand. 

Midorima took Kagami's other hand. "Don't take my lucky item away. Bakao." 

They all stared at each other. 

And all eyes were on them when they entered Maji Burger. 

 

* * *

 

 

"Are you two going to fight over me?" Kagami sighed. 

"No." The pair said together. 

"Then, let go of my hands." 

 

* * *

 

 

"I don't want to peddle the rickshaw!" 

"You lost, Takao.." 

"Tai-chan, do something!" 

"I'm just a cat.¯\\_(ツ)_/¯"

"Tai-chan!"

 

* * *

 

"Am I done for the day?!" Kagami asked.

"Yes. You can go home now." Midorima opened the door to his house. "And you can go on that date with Takao." 

"Huh? A date with me?!" Takao's face heated up. 

The door was slammed shut. 

"Ahhhhh!!!!!!! Tai-chan!" He hugged Kagami and kissed his cheek. "Get in the rickshaw! I'm taking you home with me!" 

Kagami blushed. 

"You're such a cute kitty!" 

 

Inside Midorima's house, he shivered and was thankful Kagami was gone. He feared the kitty.

**Author's Note:**

> this,came out not how i wanted it


End file.
